Skylanders Trap Team - The Beginning
by JJMAN65
Summary: The Trap Masters are a group of Skylanders that protected the Cloudcracker Prison. However, they were unaware that one prisoner had a devious plan to escape.


It was a quiet day for the Trap Masters at the Cloudcracker Prison. It cells filled with many notorious villains have left the Skylands safe for many days. The only villain left to find was Kaos, but the Trap Masters knew he was barely a challenge for their fellow Skylanders.

Snap Shot and Wallop stood outside of the prison doors. Snap Shot was constantly fall asleep, but his crocodile instincts kept waking him up. Wallop was just leaning against the one the crystals built into the prison.

"Man, it's been pretty boring around these parts since the villains have been rounded up?" Wallop said, letting out a yawn. "Wouldn't you agree Snap?"

Snap Shot laid down on his side, one eye open. "Yeah, even the villains haven't been acting up or complaining lately. I use to get a kick out of the Chompy Mage annoying everyone with his constant singing."

"You've gotta give him props for that Christmas rap though," Wallop smirked lightly. "He's not a terrible rapper."

Snap Shot snorted. "Meh, I give him a three."

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled the Chompy Mage. Apparently, his cell was actually the wall behind Snap Shout and Wallop.

"Aw shut up!" yelled Wallop as he banged on the wall with his two hammers.

Inside the prison, the Trap Masters Krypt King, Gearshift, and Blastermind were on villain guard duty. They had the job of making sure none of the villains were planning an escape. Out of all the villains, they were keeping watch over the Golden Queen, an Egyptian queen who is trying to form her own legion of super villains.

"Has she been up to anything Gearshift?" Blastermind asked, staring at the Golden Queen's cell.

"Nothing Blastermind. She just sits there with her eyes closed," Gearshift answered, hands on hips. "She hasn't touched her dinner plate either."

Blastermind placed his hands on his bald head and closed his eyes. He breathe as he used telepathy to try and read the Golden Queens mind.

Krypt King noticed as he gave Dreamcatcher her dinner. "Anything Blaster?"

Blastermind opened his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing. I'm positive she's trying block me out by not thinking."

"Illogical. You simply can't stop thinking," stated GearShift, rubbing her chin.

"Hehehe"

Blastermind, Krypty King, and Gearshift turned around to see the villain, Wolfgang, laugh at the three Trap Masters.

"What's so funny mutt face?" Blastermind asked, crossing his arms. "Have you finally gone madder than you already are?"

Wolfgang smirked at the trio, licking his lips and strumming his guitar in delight. "Oh you'll see what's funny when I'm laughing on the other side of the cell brain boy!"

Suddenly, the other villains {except for the Chompy Mage) started laughing as well. This confused the three Trap Masters (and the Chompy Mage).

"Hey, what's going on?" whispered the Chompy Mage to Dreamcatcher.

The floating headed creature sighed. "Our escape you idiot. Finally I'll be able to ruin people's dreams again."

"Hallelujah!" yelled Rage Mage. "Were getting closer to freedom! I can't wait to unleash all of this hate!"

"What is that annoying twit talking about?" asked Kyrpt King.

"The Dawn of Skylands being introduced to a threat,"

The three Skylanders faced the Golden Queen, whom was finally speaking. Her eyes glowed purple, giving her a fierce demeanor.

Blastermind raised an eyebrow. "What threat?"

KABOOOM!

Suddenly, the prison started shaking from top to bottom. The villains chanted as it seemed the whole place was about to come tumbling down.

"My dear Blastermind…" The Golden Queen said, in a playful tone. "The threat that you so called heroes foolishly started by bringing us here, together."

Before Blastermind could question her, Wallop came inside. He was panicking like a mabu being chased by bone chompies.

"Guys come outside. QUICK!"

Up in the sky was an entire fleet of Drow airships bombarding Cloudcracker with military weaponry. All sixteen of the trap masters stood together, weapons in arm, as the projection of their attacker appeared on screen.

"Hello foolish Trap Masters! It is I, Kaos, all powerful portal master and soon to be ruler of Skylands!"

The Traps Masters were annoyed by Kaos' presence.

Snap Shout changed his crystal sword into a bow and arrow, "So you think you can just blow up our prison can ya!?"

Kao smirked, "Of course I can you stupid reptile! Especially with this little device!" Suddenly, a giant fork came out of Kaos' airship. "Witness the power of THE FORK OF INFINITE RESONANCE!"

By simply touching the prison, the fork shattered it, piece by crystal piece. The Trap Masters stood there in awe as the very place they swore to guard was destroyed.

"Well Mags did say she wanted to remodel the exterior a bit, heh heh," Bushwack joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"This is no time to joke Bushwack!" ToughLuck reminded. "Cloudcracker Prison is destroyed!" The young cheetah thought about what she just said. "CLOUDCRACKER PRISON IS DESTROYED!"

"Right you are shelia!"

Emerging from the rubble of the prison were Wolfgang, The Golden Queen, Chompy Mage, and the other villains. All smirking as they had a bone to pick with the Trap Masters.

"Trap Masters! Meet the Doom Raiders!" said the Golden Queen, smirking with a devious smile. "Even though I despise all of you, I must thank you for bringing us all together."

Blastermind baled up his fist in anger. Snap Shot placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Trap Masters! Let's round up this villains like we did before! Even if we can't trap them, we can knock'em out!"

All at once, both sides charged at one another with great force.

"And that's what happened mate," Snap Shout explained.

In present time, the Trap Masters were walking with the modern day Skylanders and their portal master, Cosmo. Explaining to them how all of this happened.

"That Doom Queen must've been planning this ever since the smartest of villains were captured by you guys," Spyro thought, surprised at the Trap Teams story.

"The question is, how we are going to round up all of this villains without the prison?" asked Krypt King, knocking tree branches out of his way (one of them accidently sending Ghost Roaster flying smack dab into Tree Rex).

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that!" Roller Brawl smiled as she skated toward Cosmo. "Cosmo figured out a way to trap the villains in no time!"

Cosmo blushed a little, "Yeah, but I can't take all the credit."

The heroes arrived at the Skylanders Academy. A place built so the Skylanders (both old and new) could train and develop new skills. Cosmo led the Skylanders to the center of the academy where a little dungeon like door was at.

Cosmo pointed at the dungeon. "Master Eon told me that in the old days, portal masters used traptanium to trap powerful enemies-".

"We already know that kid," Bushwack said, sighing to put emphasis on his boredom.

Wildfire slapped him upside the head. "Hush Bushwack! Continue young portal master."

"The portal masters also found out that the captured enemies also became good guys for a short time!" Cosmo exclaimed. "Think about it. If we use the traptanium to round of these bad guys or "Doom Raiders" they can help us defeat the Golden Queen and Kaos!"

"And here's something that will help ya'll my Skylander compadres!" said a mabu known as Buzz. He walked out from the academy's garden and tossed a bunch crystal sculptures into the air. "Mini traptanium crystals of different elements! Courtesy of Eon's Apprentice right here."

The Skylanders smiled, now they had a way to fight back against their enemies. Suddenly, Cosmo gave GearShift a special trap that was not related to any of the eight elements. Everyone leaned over here to look at it.

"Pardon me, young portal master, but who do you trap with this?"

Cosmo smirked. "Take a guess."

It took a few seconds for the Skylanders to realize what this sculpture was.

"KAOS!" They all said at once.

And with that began the adventures of the Skylanders and Trap Masters. Meeting friends both old and new as they worked to stop the tyranny of Kaos and the Golden Queen!

THE END.


End file.
